Iwant you home
by 1cheychey
Summary: 5 years into the future Sam and Carly are still friends but Freddies in Florida. What happened?
1. Chapter 1

Iwant you home

Chapter 1

It's 5 o'clock in the morning, but I just can't sleep. There's not one noise that I can hear. Man I have so much to say. It has been 5 years since I've seen that dork, and I should be glad he's gone, but I'm not. I lay awake thinking if he's doing the same thing. Things haven't been the same since he got that scholarship to that fancy school when he was 15. But now he's 20, and the last email I ever sent him was 3 years ago. Now he's going to some tech collage, and he's still in Florida. I still have his number, but who knows if it's still his number. Oh, yeah I forgot to say I'm Sam Pucket, and now I live across the hall from Carly. Lots of things have changed. When the dork and his mom moved out his apartment stayed abandoned. After I graduated high school it was still abandoned, so I took it. Not to long after that Spencer moved out of his apartment and let Carly have it.

Not to long after me and Carly graduated we also stopped doing Icarly, because Carly got a scholarship to a collage and she didn't have time for "something that foolish." Me, I never did good in high school so collage was out of the question. I was lucky I even graduated. Me and Carly were still extremely good friends, but between collage classes and studying, she really didn't have much time, so we usually spent a couple of hours on Sunday together.

Any way back to Freddie, I was debating on weather I should try to call him today, he didn't answer any of his e-mails, so maybe a call. Even though I haven't even tried to get in contact with him for 3 years I've about gone my limit, because something inside me was going crazy, and I just had to hear his voice. I couldn't call him now. It was 5 o'clock in Seattle, but 8 o'clock in Florida. He was probably heading to class. I wondered what he looked like. Man, it killed me not being able to call him. I couldn't get my hopes up too high, I mean what if he didn't even have that number any more? What if he didn't pick up? What if he didn't even know me? What if he didn't even want to talk to me?

All I can do now is reminisce on the past, like when we where at the airport saying goodbye. That day was probably the happiest day of my life, or at least that's what I thought then. I can remember it so well…

It was freezing outside. Me, Carly, Spencer, Freddie, and where the only people there. Freddie was trying to talk Carly into giving him and goodbye kiss while Spencer and where talking. I was just kinda in between. Freddie, the dork, was leaving. Although Carly was sad that he was leaving she refused to give him a kiss. I should have been ready to throw a party, but instead I was ready to cry. I hugged Freddie and whispered something in his ear so that only he could hear. I said

"Freddie, I know I've ripped on you a lot, but your not that bad of a guy, and don't let anybody but me tell you different."

Whenever he pulled away he looked shocked and then just rolled his eyes.

"bye" he said to me annoyed.

He looked over at Carly

"please"

"no" Carly said for the last time.

Then Freddie and his mom took off, and I never saw him again.

For some reason I could never figure out why he made that face, or rolled his eyes, or seemed mad at me. And here I am now laying in what used to be his bed. It's like his room haunted me. I went back to bed and when I woke up it was 7:00. I got some ham out of the fridge and turned on the news. Some things just never change. Then I realized it was Saturday. So quickly I tried calling the number that was Freddies (or maybe still is). I punched in his number but for some reason I just couldn't press talk. I saw the words "talk" and "end" and for some reason it was just unbearable to look at. I felt like I was to nervous to talk, but if I did I was afraid he would end the little bit of friend ship we still had. There just buttons.

Mabey I would try this later. I just really needed someone to talk to, and I know Carly won't like it if I bothered her today, because today was study day, but maybe if I just talked to her for an hour. I mean it's not like she studied from midnight to midnight.

I went over and knocked on her door. She answered right away.

"hi" she said.

"um hi I'd hate to bother you but could we talk today instead of tomorrow, just for an hour."

"right now?"

"yeah"

"okay come on in."

I walked into her apartment.

"let's go to the Icarly studio"

"okay" she said with confusion

The Icarly studio was still the same. We both pulled up a bean bag chair and started talking.

"when's the last time you got an email from Freddie?" I said

" I don't know, like 5 years ago"

"so he never sent you any emails?"

" he sent me 1 the day after he left."

"what did it say?"

"goodbye."

"that's it?"

"yup, only one word."

" I tried to send him and email 3 years ago, but he never responded."

"yup that's just like him, never to respond to anything you send but when ever he actually sends you an emails there rude. Why'd ya even bring that up?"

"I don't know. It's just I haven't seen him in so long…"

"he's a jerk, why should you care?"

"he seemed upset when he left."

"who cares he was a jerk about it! I gotta study anyway! Just go home!"

"sorry" I said and left.

Why was Carly so mad? Well actually, she did have a right to be mad, but why wasn't I mad? I wondered as I sat there and at ham.


	2. Chapter 2

Iwant you home

Chapter 2

Now I lay awake at 2 o'clock in the morning. Should I call Freddie or not? There's so many things that could go wrong. But I had a huge advantage. It was 5 o'clock in the morning in Florida. The worst I could do would be to interrupt his sleep. And if he did answer, nobody else would hear us. But I have to remember, that might not even be him. I finally decided to call him because there was probably only a 10% chance he would answer and know it was me.

So I punched in the number and pressed talk. 5 rings went by so I almost hung up the phone but then I heard someone on the other end say

"hello?"

"Freddie?" I was extremely nervous, I did not expect someone to pick up.

"will you just hurry up with it? It's the weekend and I want to get some sleep!"

"This is Sam Pucket" I was hoping he knew who I was.

"Sam?"

"yes.."

"why are you calling me?"

"listen Freddie, I haven't even sent you an email in 3 years I just wanted to…"

Things were pretty silent for awhile. All I could hear was his breathing. He asked me one question, and I couldn't even anwer it. So I decied to say something else.

"do you remember whenever we were at the airport?"

"yeah sorta." He mumbled

"why did you act like you hated everybody at the airport?"

Silence again.

"I wasn't mad"

"yeah you were. Or you were at least acting weird. Whenever I huged you and gave you some advice you just rolled your eyes and acted like you were mad at me!"

"well I didn't expect you to say that! You caught me off guard! You were all nice, and didn't give me a weggie or apologized or just talked to me. You just hugged me and gave me some advice, and that's all you did while I was there! Both Carly and Spencer talked to me and reminced with me, but you acted like me leaving was nothing special!"

That was all true, so very very true.

" Maybe that goodbye was a lot harder then I thought it would be. Maybe how I felt caught me off guard.I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out."

"maybe I overreacted. I'm sorry too. We'll have to meet up sometime."

After that I asked him about his collage. Then we both hung up. I don't know why but right after I hung up I went up stairs packed my bags slid a note under Carlys door and off to the airport I went.


	3. Chapter 3

Iwant you home

Chapter 3

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I was here at an airport at 3 in the morning! I was going insane! Why was I doing this? Why did I care so much about Freddie? Why did I call him in the middle of the night? Why was Carly the one to think he was a jerk, and I was the one at up at 3 o'clock in the morning to take a flight to Florida to see him? My flight takes off in 30 minutes. What kind of loon flies somewhere at 3:30 am? Oh yeah that's right, me. Okay, the flight is 5 hours long, and I am going forward 3 hours because of time zones. So that means I'll arrive in Florida at about 8:30 am, and be at Freddies at about 9:00 am.

Okay now I'm here in Florida and I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about the flight cause it was pretty boring. Okay, now Freddie lives in 786 Conors street. Okay, now I'm at his front door. Breath in and out, and in and out. I'm just so nervous. It was a Sunday and as far as I knew he didn't go to church.

Now my fingers pointed at the bell, but for some reason I just don't have the strength to ring it. Come on Sam this was the dork you used to rip on all the time 5 years ago. Just do it. Ring the bell. Do it! So finally I rang the bell. I gullped hard and waited for about 30 seconds and there he was. Freddie Benson. The guy I hadn't seen in 5 years. I was too shocked to to say anything. He looked like he did 5 years ago. Only I relized he looked kind of cute.

"hello" he said kinda quivery.

"know who I am?"

"Sam?"

"yeah."

"oh sorry, come in."

"this is a pretty nice house you've got here."

"yeah, I still owe lots of money on it."

"so what you been up to?"

"not much I actually have finished collage, just looking for a job. So what brought you here?"

"listen Freddie…" Freddie starts laughing. "what's so funny?"

"do you know you've like never called me Freddie!"

"I called you Freddie last night."

"yeah, but I figured you were only half awake."

"any way this is hard for me to say, but I want you home."

"I am home."

"no, I mean home in Seattle."

He looked like he was thinking about it.

"I don't know, moving is a big commitment,and even if I moved, where would I stay? I'm pretty sure by now my apartments takin."

"actually I live in your apartment."

"why did you want to live there?"

"because it was right across from Carly's."

"Carly still lives with Spencer?"

"no but Spencer moved out and let Carly have it. So will you come home?"

"what about my mom?"

"she'll be fine here."

"okay, but it's not like I can just pack up my bags and just leave. Where am I going to live?"

"you can live with me."

Okay why did I want Freddie to move back to Seattle so badly? Why did I offer for him to stay in my apartment? Maybe he just kept me sane. I just want him home.


	4. Chapter 4

Iwant you home

Chapter 4

Well here we are on this plane. Freddies going home. I knew Carly wouldn't be to happy about it. Only an hour in till we get to Seattle. At 5 we got on this plane. By the time we got to Seattle it would be 10pm in Florida, 7pm in Seattle. He must have been really tired because he fell asleep on my shoulder. I don't know why I haven't pushed him off yet, something held me back. He was going to sleep in what used to be his mom's room. This was a brand new start to his life, my life too. With in 24 hours I talked to him for the first time in 5 year showed up at his front door and convinced him to come home. Weird how life turns out some times.

When we finally landed he was still asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake him up, I know I'm going to regret this later, but I carried him the whole way to his bedroom. Do you know how tiring it is caring Freddie all the way from the air port up to his room? It was very tiring. I don't know why I put him in his (my) room instead of his mothers, but I did. I was just so tired. So very very tired. The last thing I remembered was sitting on the opposite side his bed just to rest for a few minutes.

And when I woke up the next morning did I ever wish that I would of just woke him up! Because the first thing I heard that morning was a scream. Freddies scream.

I instantly got out of bed. I had slept beside him the whole night. In the same bed. Same room. With in the same 4 walls. I was very embarrassed.

"what are you doing? The last thing I remember we were on the plane. How did I get here? Why did I just wake up next to you?"

Those where all very good questions. I was asking my self the same thing.

"well you fell asleep on the plane so I carried you here, and…"

"whoa whoa whoa, you carried me here?"

"ya looked tired okay? Any way do you know how heavy you are? I guess by the time I got here I was so tired that I fell asleep next to you on accident. I swear none of this was on purpose!"

" are you sure?"

" don't you remember what I used to do to you 5 years ago?"

"yeah you're right. But next time wake me up!"

"trust me, I will!"

Wow the weekend went by fast! I don't have a job because my uncle is kinda rich and he gave me a trust fund, and it is a long story. I went out to the living room and saw a note placed in front of the door. It said:

_Dear Sam,_

_I can not believe you! Freddie was such a jerk to both me and you, he never replied to any of our emails and then said mean stuff to us, and never bothered to even send an e-mail in 5 years! But then you go and you get him to come back here and then carry him to your apartment! You're a disgrace! I never want to speak to you again, and don't even bother having that nub come over here! You're a trader and we are no longer friends! I hope you're happy! Ex-friend,_

_Carly Shay_

" What's that?" Freddie asked as he got some coffee.

"read it." I said with an annoyed look on my face.

"okay, first of all Carly sent me mean e-mails, saying what a jerk I was for leaving, so I told her that she was the one that encouraged me to go there anyway, then she just kept saying what a jerk I was so I finally just said goodbye and stopped sending her emails."

Now I got why he stopped repliying to Carly. now I got why he never visted or called. Now I got it all.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys, awesome chapter right? He finally came home! But what should I do for the next chapter? I need some ideas so please send me some! Thanks,**

**Chey**


	5. Chapter 5

Iwant you home

Chapter 5

I offered to take Freddie out to lunch, and we decided to go to the silver corral. The drive there was silent at first but then I started a conversation.

"so, what kind of tech job are you looking for?" I asked.

" fixing computers, in that field."

Okay, I was getting no were, so I finally poped a big question.

"So, what mean things did Carly say in those e-mails?"

I just had to know.

" she was just saying I was a jerk for leaving."

Okay I had been trying to find answers for a few days now, so If I wanted an answer I had to be blunt.

"come on Benson, what did she say? I want exact words!"

" you wouldn't want to see the e-mails, Sam."

"why?"

"You just wouldn't."

I was furious! I hated it when people snuck around!

"Give me some answers BENSON!"

"why do you care?"

" give me some answers!"

"or what?"

"or this!"

Just then I drove right into a corn field. I looked over at Freddie and he looked scared.

"Sam what are you doing?!"

"Give me some answers!"

I then stopped the car. Then I looked over at Freddie's face again, and he looked shocked, scared, confused, and mad all at the same time.

" why do you want answers so bad?"

"just give me some answers."

"Oh, so when ever you don't get your way you drive into a corn field?"

" I know my way around here."

"then drive us back home!"

"no!"

"why not?"

"just let me see the emails!"

"fine, but just drive me home!"

**Freddie's pov**

Why did Sam want to know what Carly said in those e-mails any way? I guess she was gonna find out when we got home. I knew she wouldn't like what they said. Sam was aggravating sometimes. I got some more time to think so I might as well keep thinking. I also wonder why Sam carried me up to my (our) apartment. And why did I wake up next to her, I'm still not sure. I know if it would have been five years ago she would of yelled, "get up Freddork, I'm not gonna carry you home!" but why didn't she just wake me up? Did she like me? I mean she calls me at five o'clock in the morning, shows up at my front door hours latter, carries me home, sleeps with me (on accident?), offers to take me out to lunch, and drives me into a corn field. Yep. It's official. Sam is crazy. Crazy for me. Wow that sounds weird, some body's crazy for me. I wouldn't even bother mentioning that to her. I know that she would deny it. What should I do to make her admit that she likes me?

**A/n:**

**I finally did Freddie's pov! So what should Freddie do to get Sam to admit that she likes her? It's up to you. Thanks for reading,**

**-Chey**


	6. Chapter 6

Iwant you home

Chapter 6

**Sam pov**

okay, now I might be getting some where! I'm gonna get to read the e-mails! Now I can uncover Freddie. I can know the story behind him. I can know what he's hiding. What is so secretive with him. I will know!

As soon as we pulled up in the parking lot I rushed to the elevator. I was excited!

"come on Freddie!" I yelled.

"coming." he said annoyed.

As we went up the elevator we talked. In our building the elevator was amazingly slow! So it took us about 5 minutes to get to our floor.

"look, your not gonna like what you see, are you sure."

"yes I'm sure." I said.

" well, I guess it's better you find out now, than later, before it's too late."

what did he mean by that?

"what is that supposed to mean?" I asked suspiciously

"you'll find out soon enough"

okay now I was excited, and scared. This was killing me not knowing! What mean things could Carly of said that I wouldn't want to hear? Why would it be too late if I herd these things later? Will this elevator hurry up already?

So we finally got to our floor and I rushed to the apartment. Freddie got out his lap top and said

"here, this is every e-mail me and Carly have sent to each other in the past 5 years."

I went up to the bedroom and started reading the e-mails.

**Dear Freddie,**

**why did you leave me? Why did you leave all the people who care about you? And your home town. I thought you loved me. I thought you needed me! We just started dating! You just got what you wanted, so why are you leaving? I thought I was the most important thing in the world to you! Why couldn't you have gone to a private school in Seattle? Love, **

**Carly Shay**

Okay, that was strange, I didn't know Carly and Freddie were dating. And why would Carly be mad, I thought she would be Happy for Freddie?

**Dear Carly,**

**I thought you would be happy for me. You were important, but I had a huge opportunity! This school is one of the best schools in the country. I love you, but I'm sorry, I had to leave. This was nothing against you or Sam or Spencer or Seattle! Please understand! Love,**

**Freddie Benson**

**Dear Freddie,**

**Understand? Understand?! My life has been a mess with out you! Icarly has been a mess! I miss you! Spencer misses you! Sam misses you! Heck, even Lewbert and Miss Briggs miss you! Can't you see you're hurting everyone around you! You're a jerk for leaving! Love,**

**Carly Shay**

**Dear Carly,**

**Okay I know people miss me Carly, but here's the difference between all the people you listed and you, they've moved on, and you haven't. Carly we all need to move on to bigger and better things! I have, every one else around you has so why can't you? Love,**

**Freddie Benson**

**Dear Freddie,**

**Well here something for you, we are now broken up!**

**-Carly**

**Dear Carly,**

**well know that were broken up there's some things I would like to tell you. First off I hated it when we were dating because we always had to sneak around, and you didn't want anybody to know about us! I hated hiding things from people. Especially Sam. We were constantly around her so why did we have to hide things from her?second of all you never gave me a goodbye kiss, not even a little nose kiss. You didn't even want to talk to me whenever I told you I was going to an amazing school! 3rd thing your being totally selfish in these e-mails. There is no "hey Freddie how do you like your new school?" it's always "you're such a jerk for leaving!". Why do you have to be like that?**

**-Freddie**

**To: Freddie**

**we were trying to keep our a secret from everyone because 1. your mom's a wack job! 2. Sam would make fun of us every day. And 3. Spencer would always be on my back! And anyways it was so obvious you liked Sam, but she's the best you could do. Some rebel without a dad and a mom who doesn't care, she's constantly giving wedgies and making fun of people. Shes a mess and insecure, she just hides it all. You're still a jerk for leaving and I never want to see your face again!**

**-Carly**

by now I was in tears. How could Carly say such mean things about me? She was my best friend. There was only one more email that Freddie sent. It was bold, blunt and clear.

**Goodbye.**

How did Freddie not loose his temper? I would have. I was just outraged at Carly, I just couldn't stop crying, and I was not one to cry! Just then Freddie walked into the room.

**Freddie's pov**

I saw Sam was crying, I knew she would be. I put my arm around her and comforted her. She looked really upset. I knew not to say something like I told you so, so I just said

"Sam, I'm sorry you had to read that, but don't believe what Carly said, she was lying."

"what do you mean?" she sobbed

"well, you're beautiful with blonde curly hair, and blue eyes. You've always had friends and you're toughness wasn't fake. It was real. You loved food, like ham and meatballs. You were really one of a kind. You walked through the halls with confidence. You weren't afraid of anything. You might of gave me tons of wedgies, and even though they weren't funny then, they make me laugh now. Like when you told me I was important to Icarly and then couldn't give me a huge with out a wedgie."

I herd her laugh. I laughed too.

"so do you want to go out and get some lunch, preferably without driving into a corn field." I said.

"nah, let's just spend the day together here. As friends."


	7. Chapter 7

Iwant you home

chapter 7

Sam's pov

This is perfect! Just me, Freddie, and all the time in the world, well at least all the time there is for today. I thought about what we should do. I was right in the middle of thinking when Freddie suggested

"you want to just sit here and reminisce?"

"sure" I said, not quite knowing what he meant.

All kinds of memory's ran through my mind. Like the time I made Freddie get a tattoo of my face on his arm. Or the time when I was supposed to help Freddie out of his flashlight costume, and I just let him fall down, then left him there. Maybe even the time we went to japan and even though we were stuck in a room trying to talk to Japanese people he still was able to film us. That's when there was still an Icarly, but now Carly was gone, as in she wasn't her anymore. She had left, and me and Freddie were all that was left. You would think that would bother me, but I was surprisingly cool with it.

"you know I'm kinda thirsty." Freddie said out of no where

"oh well I'll go get some drinks." I said. I got up and filled up 2 cups with ice. I saw one of the ice cubes fall, I didn't see where to but I didn't think it was important. I was very excited for our day together. So excticed I practically ran and the next thing I know I'm in the hospitable.

Freddie's pov

"well it seems like she's regained conscienceless." the doctor said.

I was worried to death. She just said that she was going to get some drinks, and then I hear a a thump. I go into the kitchen to see that she had fallen and her leg was twisted. I then carried her down to the car and rushed to the hospitable.

Then the doctor walked out of the room and said he would come back with some results. I took advantage of this and tried to talk to Sam

"Sam, can you hear me?"

" yeah, and I want a bucket of fried chicken."

I was relived to know that nothing too bad had happened to her. I mean she still liked fried chicken.

"Sam your in the hospitable. You fell and twisted your leg."

" I kinda figured that out when I couldn't move below my knee on my right leg."

wow, Sam was still the same tough girl she was 5 years ago. She was in the hospitable and she wasn't even freaked out or anything. That was one thing I loved about Sam, wait did I just say love? Oh never mind I was just glad Sam was OK, for now any way.

Just then the doctor walked in and was telling me and Sam what had happened to her leg.

"well it seems that when Sam fell she poped her knee out of 's nothing serious, she'll just have to see a chiropractor." the doctor said.

Me and Sam both let out a huge breath. Boy, I don't know about Sam but I was sure relived.

Sam's pov

I don't know why but when I woke up, it was just like I knew that every thing that had happened. I had slipped on an ice cube and poped my knee out of place. But being unconscince and in the hospitable wasn't a total loss. Because while I was unconscious, I had a dream, about me and Freddie, and it told me what to do.

This is what happened in my dream. I was driving my car to my apartment, when suddenly I saw a deer, which made me swerve my car into a lake. The car was sinking, and fast. I could get the doors to open or the windows to go down. I felt very weak, and knew this was the end of the road. I was drowning, and soon, almost all of the car was filled with water. I struggled to get what I thought would be my last few breaths. But then, out of no where Freddie pulled me out of the car. And we were above water, and he was carrying me. It really felt like he was carrying me, like it wasn't even part of the dream. He layed me down and he let my head rest in his lap, and he just sat there rubbing my head. And he said "Sam, as much as I don't want to admit it I like you, and I have for a long time. Maybe, you thought I was in love with Carly, but maybe I thought I was in love with you." and when he said it, it seemed so real, it didn't even seem like a dream.

I knew I had to tell Freddie the truth, but how was I going to?


	8. Chapter 8

Iwant you home

Chapter 8

Carly's pov

I was getting ready to go to the doctor, because I had stayed home sick today. I looked out my peep hole to make sure nethier sam, nor freddie was in the hall way. I didn't want to come in contact with either one. I was about to turn the door knob when I heard a door open. Quickly I looked out my peep hole again and there was freddie carrying sam. He looked like he was in a hurry, I didn't even want to know why. Okay so they where dating, but they didn't have to rub it in my face! Why did they carry each other every where anyway!

I was so mad that I did something very drastic. I called up the one person who I knew nobody expected me to call. This was very dangourous to do, but I knew this would make both sam and freddie very angry. I didn't want to do what I was about to do, or what I would have to do when they showed up, but I had to.

Sams pov

time just flew by. Freddie took me to the ciropractor where they poped my knee back into place. And then we headed home. We came up the elevator, and then we saw something that we'd never think we'd see. Nobody ever expected this. I saw her kissing someone, he looked a little different now, but there was no doubting who he was. Yup, she was kissing none other than Nevel Paperman. Me and Freddie just stood there, speechless. No body ever expected this. They just kept kissing as if no one else was there. Finnaly I just had to say something.

"Nevel?"

"oh sorry didn't see you there." Carly said

I knew what she was doing. She was trying to make me mad, but it wouldn't work. So I just pretened I was happy for her.

"well I see you 2 must be dating. Congrats." I said.

me and freddie just went into the apartment like nothing had ever happened. Carly stood there speechless.

Freddies pov

"well that was interesting." I said

"never thought they would end up together."

I don't know why but just seeing nevel and carly together like that, just made me want to talk to sam.

"hey can we talk?" I said.

"sure what about?"

"um, can we talk about it upstairs?"

"sure."

I don't know where I was taking this. Why did I want to talk in the bedroom? I guess mabey because we had more privicy there.

We both layed down on the bed.

"so what did you want to talk about?" Sam said.

"Sam, I just want to ask you something."

"What would that be?"

"Do you ever think of us as more then friends?"

Sam's pov

I knew he would ask this sooner or later. But should I tell him? Should I let him know?

I sighed. "while I was unconscince I had a dream, about you and me. I was drowing but then you carried me out of the water, and it felt so real. Then you layed my head down on your lap and said 'sam, as much as I don't want to admit it, I like you. You always said that I loved Carly, but maybe, I was in love with you.' And it all seemed so real, exsept for the drowing, that was the only unreal part. And i'm just wondering if that meant something." as soon as I said that I regreted it. Why did I tell him that? Was I crazy? I just blew everything I worked so hard for.

But then, he did something I never expected him to do. He rolled over and kissed me, and it felt so good. His lips pressed up against mine. And we just layed there making out. I can't remember how long this went on. We just kept kissing over and over and over again. There was nothing to stop us so we just kept doing it over and over again. I didn't even know where I was but I didn't care.

Freddie's pov

I never thought I would ever end up doing this. I never intend to make out with Sam, I just did. Right now I just found her extreemly irrsistble.

After about 2 hours we stopped. We both just layed there in silence. We just had made out for 2 hours, and was there really reason? I knew that Sam had liked me, but after she told me about her 'dream' I knew I couldn't of hid what I said, because what she said that I had said in her dream was what I acually had said to her right before I drove her to the hosbitle. I don't know why I had said that, but I guess it was just a lot easier to make out with her then to explain everything. It was about 8 o'clock, and I was pretty tired, so I just fell alsleep right there, next to sam. It's amazing of what can happen in 24 hours. I wake up next to Sam and then screamed in horror. We go out to lunch and Sam drives me into a corn field. Then sam read some hurtful e-mails by Carly and never wants to see her again. Then she slips on an ice cube and has to go to the hosbitle. Then we find out Carly and Nevel are dating, and then we make out for 2 hours, and then I fall asleep next to her. And I wouldn't of had it any other way.


End file.
